Demons Aren't Always Evil
by Villainluvr97
Summary: Meet Layla Blaze daughter of the Ghost Rider a fun loving prankster who can get away from almost anything but you don't want get on her fiery side. find out what happens as she meets the Isle kids and who's crushing on who?
1. New Start

Once upon a time, more like twenty years ago Belle married King Beast in front sixty thousand of their friends that's a lot of cake if you me. So King Beast decided to bring all of the kingdoms together to create United States of Auradon then rounded up all villains together and sent to Island a magic barrier which has no Wi-Fi and no magic. But before we start our story I want to tell you a bit about myself.

I'm Layla Blaze. Daughter of the Ghost Rider (AKA Johnny Blaze) I know you think it's scary to have your dad "selling" his soul to Satan and have demon powers. But he's a great dad always protecting his little girl from all the evil he fought before I as born. Until one ofhis 'friends' heard about me and won't stop at nothing to get see since my dad had his powers back from my uncle Danny it became part of his body forever which was a challenge cause I gained those powers when I was thirteenbut it's stronger than my dads. So in order to keep us both safe he enrolled me at Auradon Prep and in myopinion was alright besides being treated like a monster everyday from everyonebut I manage to make friends there. Also got a new family which happened to be Ben's parents who promised my dad that I'll be fine and he can visit me at the Enchanted Lake only on special occasions. Now lets get back to our story shall we.

Layla's POV

I was getting ready to meet Ben in his room until I forgot to help Skylar with his Crockey practice. I can't be late again other wise I'm going to have another lecture from Fairy Godmother so, I grabbed my phone and texted Lonnie to fill in for me.

*Text Messages*

Layla: Lon can ufill in 4 me

Lonnie: for what?

Layla: Skylar's Crockey practice

Lonnie: fine but u owe me

Layla: 3 u ttyl

Lonnie: what eves

*Text messageover*

I looked at my outfit in my full length mirror.A fiery red dress that ends at my knees but hasa tail at the back over a short leather jacket and ankle length black boots.'I never really liked dresses and girly stuff when I was a kid but I'm having an odd feeling like something exciting might happen that change everything.' I thought.I check my digital alarm clock that read 4:34. Crap I'm late!

She sprinted out the door closing it behind her and ran down the halls and outside to the next building where Ben's room was. Until she ran into someone and both went on the floor groaning. Layla sat up looking at who she crashed into which made her day worse because it was a blonde teen wearing a light blue jacket getting up from the floor regaining his balance. He looked downat Layla (/cgi/set?id=192073391)sitting on the ground and gave a wolf whistle.

"It's about timeyou dressed up all pretty for me." He said showing his charms. Layla rolled her blue eyes as she got up and fixed her dress. "It's time toshut your fucking mouthor I'll roast you." She said as raised her flaming skeleton hand threatenly.

Chad's face went pale and ran at random direction scared to smirked andwent to the other direction quickly to Ben's room before her adopted parents do. 'I'm so screwed.' She thought

By the timeLayla burst the door wide open everyone in the room looked at her mostly her parentswho had surprised expression their face."My goodness Layla your absolutely beautiful in your dressandyour just in time tohear Ben's proclamation."Belle said as she look back her son. Layla sighedin relief then walked beside her parents to hearBen who was nervous about something as she noticed. "Mom, Dad,Layla. My first proclamation as future King of Auradon.I've decided that the children of the Isle of the Lost should live hear in Auradon." "YES!" Layla yelled in excitement and raised her arms up in the air.

"Layla?" King Beastsaidas he looked at her in shock. "What I agree with Ben besides I don't want to be the only person other than Skylar who wants to be treated equal." She said proving her point. "Layla's has a point dad. She never caused any danger here and neither did Skylar when he wanted to attend Auradon Prep." Ben said as he went to the window where the view of the island showed. "Who are their parents?" said Belle as she looked at Ben. "Cruella De Vile, Jafar, the Evil Queen, . . . and Maleficent." He said nervously. "Maleficent! She's the worst of the land and more dangerous than Layla's father!" He yelled in rage.

"Adam!" Belle gasped at what her husband looked shocked as he said that. "WHAT DID HE EVER DOTO YOU?!" she yelled andran out of the room.

"Layla, Layla come back." said belle but was too late when she disappeared into the shadows of the hallway."Please dad their innocent as Layla. Give them achance." Ben said asconvinced his father and worried for his sister.

"I gave you second chance and the same for our newdaughter. Why can't they?" said Belle as she looked at her husband. King Beast looked at his family and sighed. "I suppose they are innocent but your fully responsible." he said as he and Belle left.

*Mind reading/talking *

Ben:'Layla you there'

Layla: 'Yeah so what did they say?' she sighed.

Ben:theysaid 'yes' and I was wondering if you can come with me as the isle kids come'

Layla:'Is dad goingto be there?' after what he said in front of me'

Ben: 'He was just mad about my choice of giving the generation a chance like you and Skylar and no he's not. it's only me, fairy god mother and Audrey'

*Mind reading/talking ends*

Layla reappeared behind Ben looking upset and ticked. "Really Audrey you know that me and her are enemies." She said makinghim jumped abit andturned around to face her.

"Would you stop that. I'm sorry she knew that you would agree to meet the new kids so shewanted to go."Ben saidas he Layla walked to her dorm and noticed her Snizard on her left shoulder.

"Ok if you want you can bring Shadow with you." He sad as she stopped stared at Shadow and both nodded at Ben. "Alright I'll see you two later at the school entrance." he said as he was leaving until Layla hugged him from behind "Thanks, your the best brother I never had." shein a raspy voice like she was about to cry. Ben turned around to her back while trying to calm her down."I can say the same for you." he said ending the hug and left.

"Well Shadow tomorrow is afresh start."said Layla as they went to her dorm and getting ready for their guest.

*hours later*

Layla was lying on her bed listening to her songs on her phone while she waited for roommate Lonnie and weather or not she tell about Bens proclamation. The music stopped playing then a text message showed up with an unknown number and she checked to see who it was. She sat up and opened the text that read: MEET ME OUTSIDE. I WANT TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING.- DAD. She smiled as her dad came to visit and decided to get her leather jacket that her dad gave her before he left.

As Layla was about to open the door to head out but Lonnie rushed inside and closed their when she was just about to leave. Layla please tell me its true about what Ben said. said Lonnie in excitement while she grabbed Laylas shoulders and shook her bit. Yeah I was there when told me and his parents but I didnt here the rest cause I ran out after what dad said. she said as looked down at the last part. Lonnie then noticed this and got did he say? Lonnie asked in concern as she sat on a chair close to her.

He said that my real dad ismoredangerousas Maleficent. she said as leaned against the door. Lonnie felt sorry about her best friend ever since Chad found out Laylas powers and lied to everyone that she was Satans daughter. No one wanted to be around her accept her, Ben, Sklar, and Doug who became friends after words and then decided to change the subject. So where are you going looks like an occasion or something. she said looking at her special jacket. Layla chuckled and smiled at her Bestie.

Im going to meet up with my dad it been a while ya know. she said as opened the door and left with simple bye. Dont get caught. Lonnie called out of their dorm as she saw Layla ran down the Halls. She heard Layla laugh as she was already out.

Layla was walking towards the entrance of Auradon Prep while she singed a bit to past the time. While she sung she started dancing bit as felt so moved into her song. While she was singing out her heart out and figure came into view on a flaming motorcycle and watched her performance.

After her little show that she did, She heard clapping behind her then turned around to see her dad smiling and walked towards her with his arms wide open. "Dad!" She said with all the happiness she had inside and hugged her dad like there's no tomorrow. they hug lasted for a bit Layla looked at her dad smiling. "I can't believe your here. I thought you weren't cominguntil family day." she said as she sat on her dad's motorcycle. He chuckled and stood beside her.

"I just wanted to know how your holding up. I sensed that something was wrong." He said giving her a concerned look. Layla sighed and touched the handles. "Well since you left my powers got all wonky in front of ajock and told everyone." she said looking at him with watery eyes. "There's more and made up a lie to everyone that I'm HIS daughter then almost everyonetreated me differently but at least the new kids are coming from the Isle."Layla continued as she wiped a small tear from her and shook it off. He felt really bad what happened to Layla but knew she has strong spirit like him that reminded him why he really came andcleared his throat to her attention.

"Well I got you something to make you feel better and all you is whistle with or out your powers." he said. Layla looked surprised then got off the motorcycle then put two fingers on her lips and gave a loud whistle. She waited for a bit then heard an engine roared in a distance and saw a motorcyclestopped in front of her. "Dad you didn't. I always wanted one of my own." she said as she got on her ride to test out the engine by grabbing a hold the handles and turned it twice. "It's for your powers when ever you need to fight off demons roaming around here." he said leaning towards her bike. Layla looked at her father in shock at what he said. "Am I even ready Dad do I even have choice." She said in worry. He chuckled a bit. "Just remember that 'If you don't make a choice, the choice makes you.' That's what your grandfather told me when I was your age." he said as he went on his motorcycle and turned the engines on.

"Oh yeah I forgot something. It's a little something from your Uncle said it help you inthe future." he says taking out a necklace from his jacket and tossed towards Layla's took the necklace in her handslooking amazed at how beautiful it was withthe cresent moon holding a sapphire gem in the middle. Shesmiles at her dad. "If you see him tell him I said 'thanks' and be carefuldad." Layla said "Same for youanddon't let the new kids get to you." he said before he transforms into the Ghost Rider and drove out sight. Laylasighs as her dad leftand took her motorbike at the stand where Ben's scooter was. She checked the time on her phone and went back to her dorm to rest for tomorrow.

A/N: I only own Layla,Skylar, and Shadow.


	2. isle meets rider

(Layla's outfit - /demons_arent_always_evil_sdisney/set?.embedder=18327737&.src=share_desktop&.svc=

pinterest&id=184757660)

Layla woke up early to change into her clothes when she's going to meet the new kids then noticed Lonnie sleeping in her bed and got an Idea on how to wake her up. She quietly went to the floor then slowly crawled towards her like a predator catching their prey but stopped when Lonnie turned her front to the wall.

She sighed in relief then continued on what she was doing then turned face her face into a flaming skull like her dad and pounced on Lonnie while screaming her head off. Lonnie woke up screaming at her roommate who was having skull as a face and pushed her off the bed. Layla started laughing at her reaction and got up from the carpet floor.

"LAYLA! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Lonnie half yelled as she got out bed. Layla laughed as she got her bed to pick up Shadow to feed him a cricket and let him climb up to her left shoulder. "Sorry but we both know that I love pulling pranks." said Layla as she waited for Lonnie to get dressed then there was a knock at the door.

Layla got up to open the door to reveal Ben looking worried. "Are you guys ok I heard screaming coming from here when I was checking up Audrey?" said Ben as he walked inside the room. "Oh that well I scared Lonnie with my powers." said Layla like it was nothing. "Like giving me a heart attack. Are you sure your the Ghost Rider's kid cause you could always be Loki's long lost daughter." said Lonnie as she was joking around with Layla.

"Yeah and besides I talked to him last night." she said as they all went down the halls. "Wait he came what did he say?" said ben as walked beside Layla. "Oh yeah you said something about meeting him. How did it go?" asked Lonnie. "He wanted to know I was doing and gave me a gift that's all." she said nervously not wanting to bring up the whole demon thing. "What did you get?" said Ben wanting know including Lonnie. Layla stopped showed them the necklace from last night that was on her neck. "Wow, It's beautiful." said Lonnie in awe.

"There's one more but I parked it next to Ben's Scooter." she said as they head to the front doors. "I'm about to test it out before Isle kids come." She begged to Ben who was going to give and Lonnie joined in. "Alright just don't get in trouble I am your Brother." He said. "And that's why I love you." She said giving him a hug before she and Lonnie were running outside to get her fun started.

Skylar's pov

(Skylar - /skylar_black_descendants_fan_fic/set?id=1848538...) I was walking back from the athletes field after practicing for the next game and now I need to see if Layla was going hang out with me when the newbies arrive. After Ben told everyone about his Proclamation things are about to crazy again even I'm not affected by this like everyone. As I was about turn the corner where the vehicles were parked someone crashed into me with enough force to knock me down and I knew who loves doing that.

"Layla is there a reason that I was on the ground." I said while getting myself off the ground and noticed that Lonnie standing there breathless. "Hey Skylar *breathes* I wanted to see Layla's ride." Lonnie said getting Layla up from the ground. "Ride? What Ride?" He said looking between the two girls. "Well last night my dad stopped by to see how I was doing then gave me this." Layla said as she pulled out a necklace which looks like I've seen it before.

Layla grabbed both me and Lonnie by the hands and dragged us to a motorcycle. 'I can't believe he gave her that must be something big. Better ask Layla after this.' I thought while taking a look. "Wow Layla this is so cool that your dad gave you this." Lonnie squealed. "Layla your really going drive this aren't you." Layla gave me a 'Yeah no shit Sherlock' look. I rolled my eyes as she got on and turn engines. "OK but be at entrance before the students arrive or FG is going to have a fit." Before watching her put her helmet on then drove off. I sighed as me and Lonnie went back to the main building.

Layla's pov

I riding my motorcycle away from Auradon Prep to my secret location that was hidden inside the Museum. As I was behind the buliding I made sure no one was there then parked my bike and head to the backdoor. Ever since Ben's parents gave me the secret room for me to get my mind cleared when ever I had a situation and for me to practice my powers. I headed up the Least Dangerous Villains Gallery where my dad's wax figure was displayed. I went to check that no one was the first floor then went to where his statue was and transformed my hand into skeleton in order me to press the button that was under his left shoe. The passage revealed a spiral staircase around my dad's statue then quickly walked down the steps while I was walking the torches lit by themselves and there was three paths.

The one one right was a dancing and singing studio,the middle leads to Laya's Locker,and the last one was a practice room. I went to the right since I need to let my emotions out.( watch?v=zL6gVt0yFau) After an hour of dancing I got a text from Lonnie to let me know that the Isle kids are coming in 20 min. I transformed back into my normal clothes and ran down the hall to the spiral staircase as it opened up for me. Then went back tothe way I came then rode my motorcycle back to Auradon Prep fast and checked my phone to see how many minutes and thank god I have 15 min. I see the building already so I went to the entrance before the limo got there and see Ben rolling his eyes, Audrey who was screaming because i was heading to her direction, and FG who gave me a pout there already.

I stopped at Audrey's side after she was done screaming and clinging on to Ben's arm then took my helmet off while fixing hair and got off of my bike to stand beside it. 'Sorry ben I got caught up on a situation.' I said in ben's head then he gave me a 'your-forgiven-but-we'll-talk-later look' I smiled in response and saw the limo arriving but was later interupted because of Audrey's glares so I flashed my eyes electric blue to scare her a bit which worked. The marching band was playing and everyone was cheering on which can get annoying sometimes when the driver opened the doors two boys came out fighting over a blanket.

"You got everything else! Why do you want whatever this?"said the boy with black and white jacket who was on the floor. "Because you want it." said the boy who was on top him wearing red leather clothing. Then two girls came out after them, "Guys, guys, We have an audience." said the purple haired girl then stared at my direction and I forgot that Shadow was on my shoulder so I moved my hair for them to see. The boys got each other settled and one of them gave me wolf whistle,"Hello, Foxy the names Jay." Shadow hissed loudly at Jay and all the Isle kids saw him on my shoulder."Shadow No! Jay and his friends are new here so be nice or no crickets and rats for dinner." I told him like mother would to a child.

"Welcome To Auradon Prep.I'm Ben and-" "Prince Ben our future King." Audrey said interupting him."You had me at Prince. I'm Evie my mother was a queen here so that makes me a princess." said Evie trying to flirt with Ben. "The queen doesn't have royal statis anymore and neither do you." said Audrey crushing Evie's spirit. "Fuckyou!" Layla said quickly like she sneezed earning a few snickers from Isle kids and I looked Evie's direction, 'Don't worry I'll get her back.' Layla said inside her head getting Evie to look at her in shock which Layla put her a finger to her lips and winked. "Hey,Ben I need to park my motorcyle. I'll meet guys inside." said Layla while getting on her ride and took Shadow in her hand.

"Evie can you keep in eye on Shadow while I'm gone and he's a sweetheart towards girls like you." Layla said as Evie came towards then took Shadow from her hands. "I'll make sure he's fine." She said smiling and walking back to Mal's side as they were petting him. Layla smiled back and drove back to the parking lot,"Well this year will be interesting." she as she parked next to Ben's scooter then disappeared into the shadows.

After Layla parked her motorcycle close to Ben's Scooter then Skylar "It's about time you showed." he said while leaning against the wall. "At least I made the new kids like me. By the way you got to come and see them." said Layla as she went to the darkest shadow she found in the corner. "Why not they can't be that 'bad'. I'll race ya." he said as vanished. "Oh it's on Black." Layla as she disappeared into the shadow then slowly showed her face from inside of the fireplace and heard part of their conversation. "We don't use magic here that much. We're just your ordinary mortals." Ben told the group as he and Audrey were standing behind the fireplace where Layla was hiding.

"Well all except for Layla Blaze of course." said Audrey making the villian kids confused. Layla decided to make her known but notice that her slizzard was sleeping on Evie's right shoulder which was adorable. She was flashed her electric blue eyes for Mal and her friends to notice. 'Cover your ears.' she told them then did a blood heardling scream while grabbing Audrey's legs making her fall on to Ben. All them started laughing as Ben was getting Audrey up and giving Layla a 'really again' look which Layla noticed something tickling her leg before she wa able to look down. She found herself hanging upside down and glared at Skylar who showed up at her left side,"I may have lost but I beat the queen of souls at her own game." he said while Layla gave him the finger then fell to the ground and got herself fixed then was about tell him off but he was gone.

"Sorry about that as Sleeping Ugly here mentioned that i'm not just a mortal but the daughter of the Ghost Rider aka Johnny Blaze." she said while earing a few looks from Jay,Carlos,and Mal that read, 'Like her already' as for Evie, 'Like father like daughter' she thought. "Awww thanks Evie I get that alot." she said to her which suprised everyone except Ben who was rolling his eyes. "Anyways for us princes and princesses our bloodline in this kingdom goes back hundreds of years. Right Benny Boo." said Audrey as she was clinging onto his arm again. Doug Come down and meet the new students." ben said as he saw him walking down stairs and to the group."If you guys have any question you ask m-" "Ask Doug or Layla." Audrey interrupted him and dragged him away.


	3. secrets Discovered

(A/N: For the mind reading/talking or texts I'm going to put initials for now on)

After Ben and Audrey left Layla went next Doug as he walked to the group, "Hi guys,I'm Doug son of Dopey known as Happy, Doc, Bashful, Grumpy, Sleepy and Hi ho." he said when he looked at Evie like cupid shot an arrow at him. Evie noticed this then decided to walked towards him, "Evie daughter of the evil queen." She said in flirty way. Doug got so lost in Evie's beauty that Layla flicked her fingers at his face to snap out it. "Doug, You can drool over her later. Now you guys are already assigned to your classes." said Layla as she took a copy of their class as the rest of the group took look at it.

"Yeah your classes are chemistry,Goodness 101, and Music class." Doug said as Mal propped her arm on Layla's shoulder while eating a piece of candy. "Let me guess new classes." Mal said dropping the wrapper on the floor. "Yeah/Pretty much" both Doug and Layla said at the same time. Mal looked at her friends "Alright guys lets get going." and they walked at opposite direction. "Guys your going the wrong way." "Yeah your classes are that way." Layla and Doug pointing at the other direction which the Gang walked back down until Evie and Layla walked beside each other. "So How was my boy doing?" Layla asked.

Evie looked confused until she understood what she meant then carefully took Shadow off her shoulder. "He was great with me and Mal but he almost bite Carlos and hissed at Jay though." she said as handed Shadow to his rightful owner who smiled and put him her bag. "Sorry about that he'll get judgey sometimes when he's around strangers but he will warm up to them eventually." said Layla as they stopped by the lockers. "Anyway see you guys at Goodness 101. Evie, Doug come on we have Chemistry next." Layla said the group went their separate ways.

Evie's pov

After me, Layla, and Doug sat in our seats I saw a cute boy sitting next Layla who was across from Doug. The Chemistry teacher was doing roll call which I zoned out for a bit,"Layla Blaze" he said looking at his clip board. "Here" she said until the boy rolled his eyes at her which she noticed. "Chad Charming" he said looking from his clip board that lied on the table.

"Here sir" he before Layla punched his arm without the teacher noticing. He rubbed his arm then glared at her and Layla did a loud burp at blew the air at his face. "Excuse me, I drank soda before class." she said innocently while Chad made a disgusted expression. "Is he any chance in line for the throne or anywhere in line." I said as I kept on looking at Chad. "Lets see Chad Charming Junior, Cinderella's son and he's got the charms but he's not interlay there, there."

Doug said and Layla entered the conversation by a note that passed to me. 'Don't trust that jerk E. He will use and hurt you when it happens to a lot of girls trust me. - Layla' the note said as I read it. "Evie since I know your new to this class so tell me what is the average atomic weight of Silver?" said the teacher as he was looking at me. "The atomic weight I say not very much cause it silver." I said as Chad laugh at that.

Until Mr. Deli gave a 'come here' gesture with his hands as I walked up in front of the he handed me the chalk to answer his question. Then I used my magic mirror that I was brought with me, "Lets see, How do I find the atomic weight of silver? That would be 106.905 times .5200 plus 108.905 times .4800 which Mr. Deli would give us 107.9 AMU." I said finishing the equation. "I'm sorry for underestimating . . ." said Mr. Deli as interrupted him. "a villain don't make it again." I told him and tossing the chalk at Mr. Deli.

Layla's pov

I was pretty impressed that Evie did the equation right but I noticed that Chad gave her a note which calls for bad news. After Mr. Deli was teaching I decided to 'ask' Evie if she wanted to hang out in my dorm so she wouldn't have meet Mr. Asshole Charming, 'Evie, where are heading to after class?' I told her while taking notes. She looked up and did the same thing,

*Mind Reading/Talking*

E: 'I'm just going to the bleachers to look for Mal, Why?'  
L: 'Well I wanted to know if you can hang out with me and meet Skylar he's also a VK.'  
E: 'Really Who is his parents?'  
L: 'His Dad is Pitch Black'  
E: 'No way, Isn't he the most dangerous villain in Auradon.'

*mind reading/talking over*

That was when Layla stopped for a minute then look up at Evie as she was copying the notes from the chalk board and saw her expression. "Layla are you ok?" Evie whispered to her. She shook her head then quickly wrote two notes passed to Doug and put the other on Mr. Deli's desk before leaving the class. "Excuse me Miss blaze you didn't have my perm-" Mr. Deli noticed the note on his desk and opened it, "I'M SORRY FOR LEAVING UNEXPECTEDLY BUT I'M HAVING A 'MELTDOWN' - Layla" it said. He nodded understanding what she meant, "Doug, when you see Layla please hand her these notes for next class." said Mr. Deli as he was about to hand the extra notes to Doug. "Actually Mr. Deli Can I give them to her I'm planning on meeting her after class." said Evie. "Of course." he said handing them to her as Evie folded them and placed in her bag. She decided to talk to Layla afterwards when she meets up with Mal after class.

*Meanwhile*

Layla ran to her locker that was four times big as anyone else's then double checked to see that the coast was clear when she opened her locker and opened the door that led to her secret rooms. She went inside without noticing that Carlos saw everything at far distance when he came back from the Athletes Field and ran to find his friends then tell them about Layla's secret. Layla walked further down the paths and went to the training room to control her Ghost Riding powers before it getting out of hand.

Layla transformed into her Ghost Riding clothes and summoned her chains from thin air then activated the obstacles to get her prepared. A fake demon showed up at the corner without hesitating she set her chains on fire and used one of them as a whip to destroy the dummy into flaming pieces. Another one came from the ceiling and soared above her and shot a fire ball straight at it then twenty fake demons popped up from the floor and surrounded Layla.

So she melted both of her chains then twirled it a few times to destroy all of them and she heard footsteps behind her. Layla growled when she turned around to face who ever was in her chambers, "Whoa, take it easy Layla its me Skylar." he said as appeared from the shadows with both hands up and walked towards her. Layla turned back into regular form and made her chains disappear. "Sorry I had a meltdown again during Chemistry class." she said as they both walked to her dance/singing studio.

"Wait doesn't Evie have that class with you?" he said sitting on the wooden floor. "Yeah, until she caught Mr. Asshole's attention when she answered Mr. Deli's question." she said transforming into her outfit. "Did you warn her about him?" Skylar said while setting up a song for them dance to. "She didn't listen but I convinced her to you before meeting Chad." said Layla as she was stretching her limbs.

"What she say?" he said taking off his shoes. "She said ok but I think she going to bring her friends." she said. "Now let's practice shall we?" said Skylar as played the song ( /watch?v=8_CkSEgzDBo) after a while of dancing Skylar and Layla went back to her locker since class was almost over. They both got one at time and went their separate ways.

*Hours Later*

Layla was at her studio again only to work on a song she wrote trying to get the music right and texted Lonnie that she's heading to the museum. Even though it night time she wanted to look at her dads statue it was only thing that helps remember about their last talk. She headed to the path that was underneath the statue then opened the passage without realizing that Villain Kids saw her come out and as Layla turned around she was shocked to see them here at this hour. "How much did you guys see?" she asked seeing their surprised faces.

"Long enough." Mal said walking towards her. "I'm just here to see my dad's wax figure. What about you guys?" Layla said pointing her index finger at them. "Uh same as you are?" said Carlos nervously. "Oh really." she said crossing her arms while reading their thoughts.

Layla sighed, "Have your way but it's not your parents choice it's the choice you want for yourselves." Layla said as she went back to her secret chambers then to her dorms. Leaving the Villain Kids confused until they realized what she did, "Guys want to meet up at her locker." said Carlos as his friends nodded to agreement. Layla quietly entered the dorm as closed her closet wardrob then got into her bed until the lights turned on and Lonnie was up to see her friend sneak inside. "Layla Angela Roxanne Blaze where were you?" said Lonnie glaring at her while crossing her arms.

"Lonnie, I had really stressful week." said Layla lying down on her bed facing Lonnie. "Come on Roxie, tell me what's going on?" said Lonnie in concern. "Well, My Dad told me to be the next Demon Bounty hunter, almost had a meltdown during class, and VK found out about my secret Goodnight Lonnie." Layla said before goin to sleep. Lonnie sighed then turned off the light and went back to sleep.


	4. Bonds are Made

Layla decided to pretend that last night with the VKs never happened and move on to her class which was Music with Evie and Mal. She sighed as she fixed her outfit ( cgi/set?id=18547...) then went inside the classroom to notice Mal's eyes were following her and ignored it just to finish the day. "Okay Today we have to get paired in groups of three to sing a song that expresses who you are for each member to agree to sing together. Now get into groups and please let me know what song your performing for next week." said Ariel as she was helping out a student.

Layla was dropping her things under her desk then sat down and checked through her phone to see if she got any messages after the whole meltdown. Meanwhile Evie and Mal had a chance to sit at the empty seats at Laya sides, "Hey Layla, me and Evie were just talking and we want you join us." said Mal getting her attention. "Sure I guess." she said without looking up from her phone. "Perfect now what should we sing. By the way What happened during class?" Evie asked. Layla looked at Evie then at Mal and sighed. "Let's talked about it later ok. And I think we should sing 'once upon a dream/dark of the night' mash up."said Layla trying to change the subject.

"Before we do that lets here you sing Layla. We want to her your voice of course." said Evie and Mal nodded in agreement. Layla started to sing part of a song that she heard. "Wicked." Evie and Mal said in unison. "We'll work on the song later and now let's do a dance routine." she suggested."That can work but where though?" said Mal. After hours of talking about what they'll do for their performance Layla decided to show the VKs her sercret chambers since they saw her coming out after class and Layla might as well them about herself even invite Skylar since he hasn't had time meet them.

*Layla and Lonnie's Dorm*

"Ok guy sit your asses down I'm going tell you guys about my life and my friend Skylar said he'll stop by." Layla said as she closed the door. "I thought you had your own room like Ben." said Jay sitting next Layla. Mal sat at Lonnie's bed petting Shadow on her lap with Evie next to her while Carlos was on the floor petting a huski who happens to be Demon jr.'s pup. "Where do want me to start?" she asked."How about what happened during chem. class?" Evie said stratching Shadow's head making him purr. "Ok the reason I left so early that day is because my powers can get a little wonky sometimes so, I go to my training room to release that energy." she said leaning against Jay. "Now tell us about your secret room that we saw you come out of." he said smiling at her.

Layla look at Jay for a while then to the others then got off her bed and went to her wardrob closet,"How about I show you guys instead." she said opening the doors and moved her hanging clothes to the sides revealing nothing but the wall. "Layla, there's nothing there. How are you going to show all of us the secret room." said Jay looking around the wardrob until Layla pushed him back a little. She was about to respond but there was a knock at the door, "I got it." said layla as opened the door to see Skylar. "Did I miss anything?" Said Skylar entering the room. "So your Skylar Black, Layla told me a little a bit about you." Evie said shaking his hand. "I hope the good stuff." he said before getting a punch in the arm by Layla.

"Im kidding so your studio huh?" he said rubbing his arm a bit. "Yeah." she walking back to the wardrob and got inside as the VKs gathered around. "Watch this." she said as her hand turned into a skeleton and pressed a small button on the side. The wall lit up a bit to reveal that the wall was gone and with snap of her fingers the torches lit in command, "That was awesome!" said Carlos as went inside the passage then Jay, Evie, Mal, and lastly Layla and Skylar. "Guys wait in the middle I don't want you guys going the wrong direction." said Layla as walking in front of the group. "So what's with three passages anyways." Said Mal. "Each of them is different,the right is the dance studio,middle is another passage, and the right is my training room." said Layla as Skylar led them to the studio.

Layla opened the door for everyone to get in then closed it behind her and turned the lights on making the VKs awed in amazement, So this where you Layla dance huh? Really impressive." said Jay. "Well not just dancing but I also use it to help myself calm down or whenever I want be alone." she told him. "Really tell us." said Carlos as he popped out from behind Jay. "You really want to know." she as the rest walked towards her except Skylar who was leaning against the walls of mirrors. Layla sighed and grabbed a chair her to sit down. "It's pretty much the day I came here to Auradon . . . " she started.

*flash back*

Eight year old Laya was on her dad's lap as he was riding his motorcycle to a town close by where Johnny fought off the demons and any other crimmals. He stopped at a hotel since Layla was sleeping in his arms from the long ride then purchased a room to stay for the night due to the heavy rain and thunder outside. He layed Layla on the bed then tucked her in so she wouldn't catch a cold and sat on a chair from total exhaustion. He sighed then a knock came to the door, "Who could it be at this hour?" he told himself and opened the door to reveal a man wearing a heavy jacket,jeans,and an umbrella in his left hand, "Can I help you, Sir?" he said looking at the man who can barely see his face because of the hoodie.

The man chuckled then took his hood off to reveal his dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes, "Actually I came to help you Mr. Blaze since I owe you for saving me from my father." said the stranger as he entered the room. "Danny?" said Johnny as he reconized the once small boy who gave him back his powers. "Yeah,It's been a while ya know and like I said I'm here to help you." Danny said as he sat on the bed where Layla was sleeping in. "How are you going to help me?" said Johnny crossing his arms while looking at Danny. "I know you been having a hard time taking care of your daughter, Layla and She might be a big help in the future." said Danny as he looked layla for a bit. "What do mean?" said Johnny.

"I mean when she old enough her powers will be stonger than yours and any other Ghost riders. But she needs to control them herself." said Danny. "How? She has no place to stay and I can't always be with her since I protect the world from bad guys!" said Johnny as he almost woke up Layla from his outburst. "Relax I know a place where she can be safe and for you to visit her anytime you want."said Danny as he got up to take something out of his jacket. He pulled out two separate chains with a blade at the end, "This is the only way you and Layla can travel there." he said handing both of them to johnny.

"The place is called Auradon it's where everyone is good and as for the villians they are trapped on an lsland no way in or out. The only way to get there are these chains when you when your ghost riding powers spin it like you did with the air demon." said Danny as he went get his umbrella that was propped against the corner. "Danny wait. Are one of them for my daughter." said Johnny as Danny turned around to face him with a smirk. "Yeah but when the time is right." he said as he already out the door. Johnny looked at the door for a while and decided to go to Auradon for now he got in the other bed to get some sleep.

*The next Morning*

Johnny and Layla got up early in the morning to head down to the closet diner in town since they had barely eaten anything when they drove to the hotel. "So dad where are we going next?" said Layla as she was done with her orange juice. johnny looked at her then Sighed, "Well I'm going to take you somewhere you can be safe from the bad guys I fought off." he said as he paid for the food and took Layla's small delicate hands in his. Johnny got on his motorcycle and put Layla on his lap as she wrapped her arms around his waist so she won't fall off then johnny made sure no one looking and transformed into the Ghost Rider as Layla wasn't affected by this since she had his powers as well.

With the chain that Danny gave him last night spun it like a side tornado then thought about Auradon suddently the fire went from red to blue and showed an image of a castle surrounded by different size buildings. 'So that's Auradon. Well there is no turning back now.' he thought. He drove into the portal that closed intantly without no one noticing and came to a stop at the entrance there he saw a couple walking by with their son. Johnny got Layla off his lap to the ground and turned back into his normal form and walked to the couple he saw with Layla following him.

"Excuse me,Sorry to bother you but who is in charge of this place?" he asked the couple in front of him while their son saw Layla. The couple looked him for a bit thinking he could be dangerous until they saw his daughter, "That would be me and husband, We're the king and Queen of Auradon and not to be rure but where are you and daughter from?" said the woman with brunette hair. As johnny was to reply danny showed up behind him wearing a tuxedo like he was from here, "I'm sorry to explain but Queen Belle and King Beast my friend here and his daughter aren't around from Auradon or the Isle of the Lost. They come from an another world different from yours. Johnny you can continue." said Danny as he stepped aside.

"Yes, you see I have been finding a way to keep my daughter safe because I can't protect our home and her at the same time. Before she was born I signed a deal with the devil himself and given me the powers of Ghost rider to protect the innocent and take away the bad guys for their sins. I want to give her to her mother but . . ." Johnny stopped and looked at his daughter who was looking back at him but lucky for him Belle and Beast notice then asked their son Ben to go and play her for bit. They turned to Johnny with a smile, "We understand if you want to keep safe here then it's fine. It's a challemge for parent to protect something precious to them" said Beast while touched Johnny's shoulder to make him calm down.

"Thank you but there's something you should know about her." he said taking step back. "What is it?" said belle concerned. "Her powers can get a little out of control since she's so young you need some place where no one can't get hurt and I can show you what they are?" he said transforming into the ghost rider making the couple gasp in shock and suprised. "So that's what she'll turn into but what about her mother?" said Belle as Johnny turned back to normal. "She left after she was told about Layla's powers it was too much for her to handle. Belle and Beast looked at each other then turned to Johnny, "We'll take her and you can visit her but we need to know your name before you leave." said Beast. "Johnny Blaze, and again thank you." said johnny as he got on his motorcycle then spun the chain like he did before and left as Belle and Beast waved good bye. Meanwhile Danny smiled at the cople and took one last look at Layla talking with Ben and disappeared around the corner.

~ two years later~

"Come on Layla, your going to be late for class." said ten year old Ben as he waited her his sister to get dressed. "Yeah,yeah I'm coming Ben." she rushing by his side as they walked to her math class. "Ok I'm going to wish you luck if theres anything you need call me on your Auradon phone. Bye Layla." he as walking to his until a girl blue and pink dress clinged to his arm. "Bye Ben." Layla called out. She sighed as Layla got inside the class room to hear almost everyone gasp and mutter to each other like, "Oh my goodness look at her outfit." and "She must be a villain kid." ect.

Layla sat on a desk that was available in the far back it's been like this since her Dad left two years ago where everyone sees her they run or find an excuse to avoid her and sometimes leave notes piled up in her locker saying bad things about Layla like, "No one wants to be your friend." and mostly, "You should been on the Island years ago." The same routine and didn't want to tell her 'parents' and Ben about it she was afraid it could get worse. Layla took her notes and gotten her other homework done for the classes were done until a boy with jet black hair that was brushed to the side, grey shirt, black jeans, and holding a paper that had his classes. "Hello is this Mr. Cogsworths math class?" said the boy. "Yes my dear fellow come to the front and introduce yourself." said Cogsworth.

he did as was told and eveeryone weremuttering to each other except Layla who seems interested of who he is." Hi, I'm Skylar Black I was sent here by my friend Manny and hope I can make some friends here." said Skylar as he was assigned to sit in the empty desk that was in front of Layla. As he was seated everyone kept on staring at him, "Excuse me class please pay attention. now . . ." said Cogsworth as he teaching his class. Layla had the chance to poke his shoulder to get him to turn which he did, "Hi I'm Layla Blaze Welcome to Auradon Prep and I want to be friends with you." she said smiling at Skylar who did the same.

"I would like that and can you show me where my locker is?" he said looking over his shoulder making sure that Cogsworth didn't see them. Layla giggled a little and nodded her head,"After class ok bythe way watch out for the preppy kids." she said as they faced the class. After class Layla looked at the paper that had his locker number and combination which was two locker away from hers. Layla opened her then piles of notes knocked her down but lucky for her Skylar caught her on time,"Thanks Skylar." she said straightening her outfit ( cgi/set?id=18566...) while Skylar collected the notes that fell out of Layla's locker noticed it saying bad things about her that made him upset. "Layla what's the meaning of this?" he said showing her the piles.

"Oh that it just Auradon heros writting how they fell towards me but I'm used to it. Don't worry about it." said Layla as picked them up and put it in the nearest trash. "Layla I got your back we are friends remember and If you want to talk come to me alright." he said as he swung his arm around Layla's shoulders giving her a squeeze. "Thanks I think this is the start of a 'horrible' friendship." Layla as she laughed with Skylar at her joke.

*flash back over*


	5. Change of Plans

After Layla was done telling her story and looked the everyone who listened were suprised about her past, "Wow it must had been really tough for your Dad sacrificing himself to protect you and your home." said Jay as he got gave her a side hug. "You have no idea." she said. "So Evie, Mal you guys want practice our moves for Ms. Ariel." said Layla getiing off the chair and transformed into her dance clothes. "I have got to see this."said Carlos. The guys moved to the side so the grils can pratice, "Your going teach us." Mal said as she acrossed arms. "Lets see you dance first then we'll see." said Evie as she and Mal leaned against the wall next to Skylar. Layla took a deep breathe then looked at Skylar and gave him a nod to play her song, Here goes nothing." she told herself.

She closed her eyes and let body do the dancing ( watch?v=eV7WYjq...) after peforming in front of the Vks. They were really impressed about the way she moved, "Holy Maleficent that was great right Jay." said Carlos in excitement then ran to give Layla a hug that for a while. She was suprised about what was happening, "Ok you can let go now." said Layla as he broke away from the unexpected hug. "Sorry I just never saw anyone dance like that." he said as his cheeks turned pink. Layla chuckled, "It's fine Carlos. No harm done." she said then walked to Mal and Evie.

"So what you think?" said Layla crossing her arms the leaned against the wall. "That was pretty amazing." said Mal. "Yeah and maybe I can come up with a design for our outfit." said Evie. Layla laughed then smiled at Evie, "Well you are the beauty queen." she said putting her hands on Evie's shoulders. "Stop it. Now what is the plan for proj-" she got interrupted when the door was busted open then chain came in and wrapped itself around Layla's torso."What's happening?" said Mal while her friend were confused about what is going on. Just then the chain pulled Layla out the before she grabbed the door, "Prince of darkness over there will explaaaaiiinnn!" she said after getting pulled out of the dance studio and into the training room.

"Skylar what did we just witness?" said Evie looking at Skylar with a worried expression on her face as while as the others. "That was her Dad wanting to talk to her but, this only happens if it's something big and personal." he simply said. "Anyways you guys should head back or the Prep will get suspious about your where abouts." he added then went back to the broken door and used his black sand to create a new and stronger one. "Yeah we should come on guys. Lets go." said Jay as he was the first out then the rest followed. "You know the out of here Sky." said Jay as he turned around walking backwards. "Just wait up I'll be right there." said Skylar as he finished creating a new door and closed it behind him.

"Follow me and don't go to the training room." he said. "Why is Layla in trouble?" said Carlos in concern. "She's fine but if any of you interupts her dad's conversation. He will roast you or roar at you." he warned. "Come we're almost there to your dorms." he said and stopped the VKs from going any further. Skylar used his black sand to make a key with a small point and pressed the button. The wall glowed an outline of a door then opened to reveal Jay and Carlos' dorm,"How many tunnels and secret doors are there?" asked Carlos when the rest entered their dorm. Skylar stood next to him with his arms crossed,"Tons but you have asked Layla since the whole thing was given to her." he said and left the Vks.

*Meanwhile*

Layla was released from the chains and saw her dad in his Ghost riding form but his flames were light blue. "Dad was there a reason you dragged me here instead of calling."She asked crossing her arms and leaned on her left hip. She saw her dad turn back into his regular form, "I'm sorry Layla but your uncle Danny told me about yor future said it would be best if . . ." he sighed and looked at Layla in grief. Layla walked closer to her Dad as she worried about what he has to say next, "If what dad?" she in concern. Johnny walked up to her and touched both of her shoulders, "If you can travel through dimensions on your own making your own adventures and fight against evil." he said.

"What you mean leave Auradon." said Layla as her eyes were watery. "I know I was suprised as well but he knows whats best for both of us. He said he'll take you on . . . " he said the last part quietly. "What I didn't hear you?" she said noticing her dad avoiding eye contact. "Dad I can handle it. Please Tell me." she begged. He leaned to her left ear and whispered it her. Layla gasped covering her mouth with both her hands and started crying after seeing her daughter this upset. Johnny embraced Layla in his arms and let her cry on her shoulder. "I know. I know it's hard on both of us. He gave you enough time to think about it." he said to her then broke up their hug.

"I'm so sorry Layla but hey at least I'll see you on Family Day I promise." he said walking to his motorcycle and transformed back into the Ghost Rider. "Yeah I guess. I see you in three days Dad." she said waving a good bye. Johnny nodded then drove into the darkest shadow in the room and vanished. Layla sighed as she walked down the paths heading straight to her dorm as she got inside and flopped on her bed looking up at the ceiling. Shadow woke up and saw Layla's eyes that were blood red like she's been crying for a bit so he went over to her then nuzzled his head against her damp cheek.

Layla looked at her slizzard and started petting him on his spikes,"Don't worry about me Shadow im fine just had a talk with dad." after a while of lying on the bed Layla changed into her pjs ( cgi/set?id=18594...) then Lonnie walked in with a new hair style,"I'm heading to the kitchen. You wa-" Lonnie notices Layla's pink eyes. "What's going on here?" she said sitting on Layla's bed. "My dad came by told me that I'm leaving Auradon soon." she said looking at her friend. Lonnie looked she was about to cry but Layla gave her hug to calm her down, "Uh Let's go get something to eat shall we." said Layla changing the subject then got up and opened the door.

Layla's pov

Lonnie and I talked for a bit about what dresses are we going to where for the coronation ceremony,"I was thinking about wearing a chinese dress that my mother wore when she met the matchmaker and. . ." I zoned out bit as I opened the kitchen door to see Mal and Evie making something and quickly covered what looked like a book. "Oh getting a late night snack are we." said walking to the girls and saw their mix. "Are you guys baking cookies let me try." she said dipping her finger in to taste it while the Vks we're yelling 'No' at her. "What I'm not going to double dip." she said while I walked to the fridge to get some grapes. "Hey there." said Jay in a flirty way.

"Could use some chips." said Lonnie. "Already thinking that here ya go." I said putting the chips on the counter without realising that Carlos saw my eyes."Have you been crying?" said Carlos looking at my direction. "What?" looking at him in suprised. Jay walked up to me including Evie while Mal was mixing the batch,"Yeah you have what happened? Was it something your dad told you." said Evie looking at me. "Yeah something like that." i told them. "What was it that made you cry?" she said. I sighed and walked over to where Mal was, "I'm going to leave soon." i said felling my watering again. "Are you coming back?" said Jay like he was broken.

"He didn't say only my Uncle Danny knows." shrugging my shoulders as a tear fell on my cheek then felt Mal wiped it off and flicked it into the bowl. "Well it's getting late so we better get these into the oven so bye. Sweet nightmares." she pushing me and Lonnie out of the kitchen quickly. "Ok that was unexpected." said lonnie as we headed back to our until we hear steps behind us. I turn my head and saw Evie walking quickly towards us, "Hey Layla I was just wondering if it makes you feel better I want put some makeup on you." she said in excitement. I looked at her then I gave up,"OK fine if it makes you happy Beauty Queen." i said as I heard both Lonnie and Evie squeal in happiness.

"And the final touch, There done take a look Layla." said Evie finishing the makeup and handed her magic mirror to Layla. Layla saw her reflection and gasped in amazement,"Evie, for now on calling you Beauty Queen." said Layla and hugged her which she was caught off guard then hugged Layla back. "Oh hey are you coming to the Game tomorrow." said Lonnie. "Yeah and I can even bring Mal over." said Evie packin up her makeup and waved good bye. "Bye Evie." said Layla and Lonnie in unison then went to bed for the night.


	6. Potions and the Game

Layla was heading to locker to put things away while checking on Shadow was asleep inside her black hoodie. "Hey Layla how are you doing lately after what last night?" Said Carlos with Evie by her side. "Ok I guess." She said opening her locker then quickly moved to the side and let the piles of mean notes fall to the floor. "Wow you weren't kidding about that." Said Carlos helping Layla and Evie picking up the papers. "Your mom should've left you to die and rot in hell where you belong." Said Evie reading one of the notes she picked up. Layla sighed after hearing that then wiping away a tear that was forming,"That's new." She said putting her things in and took out a small bag. "Beauty Queen can you take Shadow out of my hood." She asked Evie.

"Sure thing." She as she gently held the slizzard and place him in the bag. "Can I do your makeup?" Said Evie."Ok you are beauty queen of course." Said Layla as Evie started doing her 'magic' work. ( cgi/set?id=18632...) Layla, Carlos,and Evie walked to Mal's locker then saw jay flirting with the girls,"Hey Mal." Said Layla leaning against Ben who was interuppted. "Nice work E." said Mal when she saw Layla's makeover. "Thanks,Mal." She said. "So we made a batch of cookies you want to try some." Said Mal putting out clear bag that had chocolate chip cookie.

"No thanks I have a game soon."said Ben. "Oh I see you auradons have no trust in us villian kids so I understand." She said slowly putting the cookie away until Ben grabbed it and took a bite. "See I trust you." He said while chewing. "Do you feel anything different."she asked as her friends were walking towards him. "Ok guys I better get going I meet you at bleachers."said Layla leaving to find her roommate until she found her. "Lonnie I been looking for you." Said Layla as walked up the bleachers and say next to her. "Sorry I was saving seats for you,Mal and Evie." Said Lonnie looking for those two until she saw them.

"Mal,Evie over here!" Yelled Lonnie while waved her arms. "Hey guys are excited about the game." Said Lonnie. "I heard Jay,Carlos,and Skylar are playing." Said Layla. "Yeah Jay,Carlos and Sky have been hanging out a lot even Demon Jr. loves being around Carlos." Said Evie. "Guys the game is starting." Said Lonnie. The game lasted for a while and the Auradon knights scored 5 to 3 just one more goal and they win. Skylar had the ball on his crockey stick then did a side flip to dodge tackle,"Jay heads up!" He said passing the ball to him. Jay ran towards Carlos,"Jay go!" He said hitting the ball up in the with his shield and sucked in time for Jay tool over him.

Ben catches the ball then passed it back to Jay to score the winning shot and its over everyone was cheering like crazy. Jay held up the trophy in victory then his team lifted him up and cheered even louder until Ben grabbed the mic from the announcer,"Excuse me everyone I would like to say something . . . Give me an M." He said forming the letter with his arms. "M."yelled the crowd. "Give an A." He said. "A" yelled the crowd again. "Give me L." he said. "L" the crowd yelled. "And does that spell?" He said. "MAL!" Yelled everyone. "I love you Mal did i mention that. Give a beat!" He said.

Then the band started playing and Ben was singing how much he loved Mal while everyone except Layla,Evie and Mal who covered her face feeling embarrassed. "What was in that cookie?"said Mal while Layla hugged her from behind. Ben was crowd surfing to Mal as he sang the last note,"I love you did mention that." Said Ben. It was a breath taking moment until Audrey showed up with Chad,"Chad's my boyfriend now I wont be your pity date." She said in the mic and kissed Chad on the lips. Layla looked at Evie who was broken then turned around seeing two teens holding ice cream cones grabbed them went back to her position and smashed them on their heads and smeared it all our their face.

Making everyone 'Oh' and laughed at the scene,"Layla your such a villain and a freak." Said Audrey while Chad was complaining about his hair and face. "Yeah and you guys are the reason that I can't be treated like equal like every Auradonians."said Layla. Audrey sighed in anger as she and Chad left with melted ice cream running down their face,hair, and clothes. Jay walked up to where Ben and Layla,"Come bro let's celebrate Layla you want to join us." He said. Layla looked Mal and Evie,"Actually I'm going to hang with Mal and Evie for a bit but I'll meet you guys later." Said Layla. Jay nodded and left with Ben while went back to her friends,"You I feel sorry for Audrey." Said Mal. "You do." Said Evie with sadness in her voice.

"Yeah she not a beauty expert and can't cook like you." said Mal. "Also don't forget that sweet personality and an amazing taste in fashion." Said Layla. Evie smiled at her friends compliments and hugged both of them,"I most be lucky to friends like you two." Said Evie. The sun ws about to set on the horizon Layla and jay got back from the pizza party,"So your enjoying Auradon so far." Said Layla nudging his shoulder. "Yeah this place is better than my school on the island." He said smiling at her. They both stopped at his room then jay opened the door and turned to face Layla,"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow since you always hang with the girls." He said. "Sure where you want to meet." She said. "I'll text you alright." He said. "Ok see ya tomorrow." Said Layla heading to her dorm without realizing Jay shook his arms to side in victory.


	7. Dates and The Villains

Layla was getting ready to hang out with Jay but she didn't know when so, she decided to go to her classes for now. She sat on usual spot which was Chad who glared at her every once in a while,"Oh whats with the outfit." said Evie who noticed Layla's clothing ( cgi/set?id=18633...) 'I'll tell you later.' mouthed Layla. Evie smiled but was gone when she having trouble looking for something,"Looking for this." said Mr. Deli who was hold Evie's magic mirror. Layla saw the smug look on Chad's face when he looked at Evie, 'That dick.' Layla thought."It's a good thing Mr. Charming was kind to let me of your cheats. I'll make sure your expelled." said Mr. Deli.

"Wait She wasn't using going to use whatever that thing is." said Doug. "Magic Mirror." she said. "Please don't. She was just looking for a pencil for the test." he said defending Evie. Layla quickly stood up ignoring the sound of the metal stool that fell to the ground. "Doug's right Evie would never do that and this is payback." she said hitting Chad really hard in the 'pecker'. "Ms. Blaze your earning three hours of Residential goodness Class when your done with the test." said Mr. Deli. "That was worth it." said Layla picking up her stool and sat back down.

After half an hour, Layla putted her head down through out the class until a piece of crumpled paper hit her head and opened it,"I owe you one L. - Beauty Queen." Layla smiled at her then went back to position before she earns another hour of 'Detention.' After class was over she and Evie were finishing their test Mr. Deli gave them the grade they earned,"Oh my gosh I got a B+!" squealed Evie and hugged Layla. "Hey congrats Evie. I knew your the beauty and the brains." said Layla playfully pushing her arm. "Come on I want to show this to Doug." she said pulling Layla's arm.

As they were heading outside,"Oh yeah you never told who you were dressing up for?" said Evie. Layla smiled at Evie,"Ok Jay and I are going to hang out but he hasn't texted me where." said Layla. Evie grabbed her shaking her a little,"I knew he liked you." she said. "We are just friends and besides I'm not even sure about us being more than that since I'm leaving." said Layla. "When is that actuallysince you haven't told us back at the kitchen." said Evie. Layla sighed,"I'm leaving in the middle of the coranation." she said letting out a breath of sorrow. "WHAT?!" she yelled but Layla covered her mouth and lead her outside to see Doug.

"Look you can't tell anyone about this. I'm just going to tell Ben and my parents tomorrow. You promise not to yell like that again." said Layla. Evie nodded then Layla lets go of her mouth and went towards the lunch table where Doug was studying. Evie walked behind him and held her test a few inches from his face,"I want to thank you back there and maybe I can do better without my mirror." she said sitting next him while Layla sat on the other side. They had a great conversation until Mal was talking towards them,"There you guys are. I was literally looking for you two everywhere. Ben just as me out on a date." she said. Evie and Layla looked at her,"We can handle this. See you later Doug. Come on Mal,Layla." said Evie.

"Ok you look a bit pale so how about . . . " said Evie while layla got a text from Jay. 'Meet me at the forest near the Atheletes field.' it read. "What are you reading?" said Mal when they to their dorm. "Just a text from jay to where we're meeting But it not about me let's get to work.I'll get your outfit while beauty queen does her magic." said Layla looking through Mal's drawers. "Ok how come Evie gets a nickname but not the rest of us." said Mal while Evie does her hair. "I have nicknames yours is the Siria Dragon." (A/N: I need NN for Carlos and Jay.) "I like it but what does Siria mean." said Mal. "Its Persian for Light or sun bright." said Layla pulling out a purple dress and heels to go with it.

After a couple minutes Mal was almost ready for her date with Ben,"Hey guys I gotta go I don't want Jay to wait up any longer." Said Layla as she was to head to the door. "Ok tell us the details after your date." Said Evie. "I bet it's not." Said Layla opened the door and left. Layla walked down the hall then saw Ben coming this way holding two scooter helmets,"Hey lover boy your ready for the big date?" Said Layla. " I'm just really nervous but I know Mal will love it. By the way Jay is waiting for you."I guess I better get going then bye Benny boo." Said Ben and went to Mal and Evie's dorm. Layla walked to the athletes field and heading straight to the forest then saw Jay leaning against a tree. "Jay!" Called Layla to gain his attention.

Jay snap his head up and smiled when he saw Layla walking towards him. "Sorry I got caught up helping Mal on her date with Ben." Said Layla. "It's fine follow me I want show you something." He said leading her to the forest. They walked down the path for a while until Layla saw a garden that she hasn't seen around the school,"Whoa this is nice how did know about this place." Said Layla looking around the place. "Ben told me about this garden where his dad proposed to Belle. So I asked." Said Jay shrugging his shoulders. "So what now?" Said Layla looking at Jay with her blue eyes. "You know hand in hand combat since you train with your powers why not without it." Said Jay.

"Your gonna teach me how to fight on a first date. Ok sure let take off my vest first." She said putting her vest on the bench. Jay did the same thing then step few steps back to give her some room,"Ok show me what you got." He said. Layla punched her right fist out then her left back and forth real fast, did a side kick left and spun kicked her foot near Jay's face by a few inches. "That was pretty good and now let's work on some moves." He said. After two hours of learning combat moves Layla suggested that they should throw a football for a bit.

"You know Layla having a great time and finish this date by giving you this." he said taking out a small black box and gave it her. Layla open the lid to reveal a silver angel wing neclace,"Jay you should have." she said amazed that someone would do this for her. "Push the wings to the side." said Jay. She did as he said and under the wings read: MY ANGEL. "Wow." she said then sighed. "Look Jay I going to tell you when im leaving Auradon."said Layla regretably. Jay and Layla sat on the bench to face each other,"Im leaving in middle of the Coranation." she said looking down ashamed. Jay lifted her head by the chin and gave her a quick peck on the lips then looked at her blushing face.

Layla looked at Jay then shook her head a little,"Let me guess something to remember you by Snake boy." She said playfully pushing his shoulder."I better go I have goodness 101 after this." said Jay. "Good news for you cause I'm going there too since I got in trouble in Chemistry Class." said Layla putting her vest back on while Jay did the same. "Hey can we stop at my dorm I don't want Shadow to be alone in my room." said Layla giving him the puppy eyes. "Ok, ok enough with the eyes." said Jay giving in. They both stopped by to their own dorms so Layla can bring Shadow out of the empty room while Jay leaves his Jacket on his bed.

*Goodness 101*

Layla and the Vks were sitting in their regular sits Jay and Carlos in the third row to the left, Mal and Evie in the other side, and Layla and Shadow were in the table where Evie and Mal are. Layla was playing with hr slizzard for a while until a crumpled paper landed on the right side the table she carefully opened it, 'How was the date?' it read. Laya wrote underneath,'ok i guess til I told jay and said we should stay friends when i come back' then crumpled it then put in Shadow's mouth. "Give it to Evie." she whispered to him while setting him on the floor. Shadow quickly crawled to Evie's foot then give her a nudge and she pretended to drop something in order to get the note.

"Ok I know all of you know that tomorrow is Family day and since your parents can't come because of their distance. I have suprise for you now come to the front and Layla you can come join us if you want." said Fairy Godmother as the Vks did as they were told. "Ok I just need to pick Shadow up from the floor just continue without me."said Layla when she picked up her pet. The screen turned on to reveal Maleficent's face in the camera,"I don't know if this thing is on its all black." she said without realising the camera was on. She and the other villians were complaining about the technology here while Layla walked and stood between Carlos and Mal.

The villains had figured out their problem to see their children on the laptop screen and greeted them until Cruella saw Layla,"Well who is this?" she said as the other villians saw her as well. "This is Layla Blaze. She's with us." said Carlos while waved at them. "Hello it's so horrible to meet you." said Layla. "Wait a minute, Aren't you the Ghost Rider's Daughter." said Maleficent with slight excitement in her voice. "Yes and everyone is treating the same as your children." said Layla as Shadow peeked his out of her hair. Maleficent smiled and so did the other Villains in interested more about her, "Oh whos the old Bat." said Cruella. "This is Fairy Godmother." said Mal. "You can't keep Cinderella up until one in the morning really." said Maleficent laughing at her and did more insults.

Fairy Godmother left the screen leaving the VKs and Layla to the villains,"Hi mom." said Mal. "Mal I m-missed you."said her mother. Jafar came to the screen,"You children are never far from our home." he said then his eyes widened when he saw Shadow on Layla's Shoulder. Jafar went Maleficent then whispered something to her,"What there is no way there can be a " she said to jafar before seeing the Slizzard herself. "Excuse me Layla can you show us that creature on your shoulder."she said to Layla pointing to Shadow. Layla put her out so Shadow can get on her hand then showed them,"That would make a lovely coin purse." said Cruella.

Making Layla opened her mouth in shock including the rest of VKs then left the screen and sat on random table facing the opposite side of the screen,"He's the perfect size for a pet and I happen to be friends with a huski also FYI your dog is Stuffed so give it a rest." said Carlos snapping at his mother. "Oh burn." said Jafar laughing at the situation until they fought on screen and Jay shuts it off. The others left except for Carlos who stayed to make sure layla was ok after what his said."Hey you and Shadow are alright." he said sitting next to her. "Yeah Im fine it just that Shadow is more than a pet. He like a brother I never had but thank you for standing up for us." said Layla giving Carlos a side hug. "Carlos come on." Said Jay. Carlos nodded before petting Shadow on the head gently with his index finger then got up from his seat and waved to Layla. When Vks left a while ago,Layla walked to the parking lot to ride her motorcycle towards the Enchanted Lake. Leaving her bike that wasn't far to where the bridge was and walked the rest of the way to the Lake. She leaned against the pillars looking around the area to get her mind straight,"Maybe traveling to dimensions might be fun and having my own adventures." Layla said smiling a bit.

(A/N: hey I want to thank you for reading my story so comment to where Layla is going to be in like cartoon shows and movies.)


	8. Last Day and New Beginnings

Layla's Pov

After getting dressed in my family day outfit ( untitled_20/set?...) and finished packing all my things cause of who knows how long I'll be gone. A knock came to the door,"It's open." She said. The door revealed to be Skylar leaning against the frame,"You ready Layla." He said then checked to see if anyone was in the halls. "Since this is going to be your last day here I got you a little something just hold out your wrist." Skylar said walking towards his best friend. Layla turned around then did as she was told,"Just in case you need to talk to me or someone."He said. Skylar let his black sand flow out his hands then made it wrap itself into a bracelet chain with a skull and crockey stick with a horse behind it. "Thanks Skylar and can you do me a small favor." Said Layla gesturing him to come closer.

Skylar leaned down slightly listening to Layla's request and smiled."I'll do that while you talk to your family." He said. "Good now let's go." Said Layla linking to Skylar's arm. Layla closed the door behind her and saw Skylar ( cgi/set?id=18693...) adjusting his tie,"You brought a date didn't you." Said Layla crossing her arms. "No I didn't. It's the tie that's tightens around my throat when I turn." He said walking down the halls with Layla behind him. "Just lose the tie you better without it." She said.

They made their way to the garden then Layla was looking for her adopted parents and saw them talking with Mulan and Shang. "Here goes nothing. Wish me luck." Said Layla hugging Skylar. She made her way down the stone stairs and to the king and queen. "Mom,Dad I need to talk to you." Said Layla nervously. King Beast was the first to turn then Belle giving her warm smiles that made Layla even more nervous,,"What is it dear?" siad Belle. Layla took a deep breath to relax herself,"Mom,Dad I'm leaving auradon and I haven't told Ben about." she said breathing out in relief. King Beast and Belle's smiles fade slowly into a confused and shock expression on their face,"What do mean?" said Beast.

"Three days ago my dad came over to tell me that I need to make a choice to adventure to be the next Rider and protect people." said Layla. Belle touched her daughter's shoulders to look at her,"Is this what you really want?" she said. "Yes Since I was training myself whenever I had a meltdown." said Layla. "So when are you leaving?" said Beast. "In the Middle of the coronation." Layla said to her parents."And please tell Ben after I gone. I don't want to hurt him." she said.

"We will and for now lets enjoy your last day." said Beast hugging his girls. Just then Ben came to greet his family and to take their family picture,"What did I miss?" he said looking at Layla. "Oh nothing it your day remember." she told him not to ruin his day. The family were getting into their positions for the photographer,"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys I have a new girlfriend now. Layla didn't you tell mom and dad about your boyfriend." Ben said making his parent looked at Layla for a bit. "No Benny Boo I haven't." said Layla pushing him a little. "I'm glad for both you especially Audrey she was just so too much." said Belle. "Oh you have no idea mom." said Layla. "So who's the lucky people." said beast.

"Mal,Jay come here I want you to meet my folks." said Ben without realizing his parents expressions and Layla's blank face when the pictute was taken. Mal and Jay who had chocolate hanging at he corner of his mouth walking quickly to them,"Hey 's really nice to meet your highness." said Jay as Mal did the same. Jay went over to Layla's side until he backed a little looking at what was behind her and someone cleared their throat. Layla looked over her shoulder to see Johnny walking towards the royal family,"Hey dad you made it this time." Said Layla. Johnny smiled at her and embrace her in a hug,"I promised you I would and now . . . " he said walking towards with his arms crossed. "Who is this?" He said looking at Jay.

Layla rolled her eyes then went in between the two,"Dad this is Jay son of Jafar and my boyfriend." Said Layla blushing a little. Johnny looked at his daughter then at Jay,"Me and you will talk later. As for you right now." Said Johnny as he led Layla away from the confused group. "Is this about Jay ca-"" Its not about him I'll deal with him later. Have you gotten your stuff ready." siad Johnny interupting her. "Yes." she said. "Good as for no-" "You!" yelled a voice. Layla and Johnny looked at the direction and saw frighten woman with Audrey looking at Mal. "Oh Fuck." said Layla as she went to Mal's side. "How are you here and how did you stay so young." the woman said looking uand down at her.

"Queen Claren It's ok." said Layla. "Yes this was my promaclamation to give the new generation a chance." Ben said to the queen while Skylar was next to him. "A chance to what Ben destroy us? You know the poison apple, the spells, bringing demons and Nightmares here. My Daughter was raised by fairies. I missed her first words and her first steps I missed it all." said the queen glaring at Mal then went Audrey. "Im so Sor- "Stay away from her." Chad said getting in front of Mal. "Don't do this Chad." said ben. "Are kidding? They been raised by their parents Ben. What do think they teach them kindness. I don't think so." chad said then looked at Mal.

"You stole another girl's boyfriend." "He enjoys hurting people." pointing at Jay. "Your nothing but a liar and golddigger." glaring at Evie. "CHAD SHUT YOUR FUCKING PIE HOLE!" yelled Layla. "And You. Your Mom should've left you in hell where you belong." Chad said. Layla clenched her hands into a fist ready to punch him then,"Mirror Mirror in my hand Who's the biggest jerk in the Land."Said Evie as she faced the mirror show Chad himself. "What get out of here?" he said pushing the Mirror away almost making Evie fall. "Knock it off Charming leave them alo-" Layla didn't finish her sentence because Chad threw her hard on the ground.

Jay saw this and grabbed Chad by his jacket telling to him to leave her and his friends alone until Evie sprayed the sleeping spell on him knocking him out. Jay lets go of him then helped Layla up on her feet and led her away from the scene. Chad woke up glaring at Layla and the VKs as they were leaving but didn't notice Johnny caming towards him and touching his shoulder with his flaming skeleton hand making Chad turn around, "So your the one who's been bullying my daughter." said Johnny as Chad looked straight at him looking pale. Chad gulped looking at johnny's eyes until Skylar walked towards the two tapping Johnny on the shoulder,"Mr. Blaze I'll handle this." said Skylar cracking his knuckles.

After the chaos was over Johnny,Beast, and Belle went somewhere else in private talking about Layla's discussing about her life style while she's gone and connect with her friends in Auradon. As for the VKs were at the lunch tables Mal,Evie and carlos were sitting while Jay wrapped his arms around Layla's middle feeling upset about what happened but at the corner of Layla's eye she saw Chad walking his way over with a busted lip, his right eye swollen, and a bloody nose. "Hey Jay." said Layla. "What is it Angel." Jay said putting his head on her shoulder. "When you see Skylar tell him i said thank you kicking Chad's ass." said Layla chuckling. Jay was confused until he turned his head to see the damage Skylar caused,"Will do Angel."

Then saw Johnny coming at the corner of his eye and let go of Layla. "It's my dad huh?" Said Layla. "Yep." Said Jay. Johnny stopped in between the tables then looked at Chad,"Remind me to adopt Skylar before I leave." Said Johnny grinning at the damage Skylar caused. "Got it." Said Layla pushing Jay towards her Dad. "Now time for that talk come with me." Said Johnny putting his hand on Jay's shoulder leading him away from his friends. "Is jay going to be ok with your dad." Said Carlos. "He'll be fine after my dad saw him standing up for me." Said Layla. Suddenly Audrey and Jane walked to their table then Layla got an idea and left for a bit,"Do she really think this is going to last I mean look at her." Said Audrey looking at Jane.

"Yeah beside would Ben really make a villain a queen." Said Jane laughing with Audrey and her friends. Mal opened her spell book finding the page she wanted,"Beware fore sware undo Jane's hair." She said casting the spell. Jane screamed seeing what Mal did and everyone laughed at her,"There's a lot more where that came from." Said Mal looking at the girls. "Excuse me wh-" Audrey was sprayed by a garden hose including the rest of Auradon kids except for Lonnie and Doug. The group looked to see Layla holding the hose in her right smiling,"Leave my friends alone or do want meet the ghost rider." Said Layla in her ghost rider voice.(A/n: For those who don't get it is the scene where Johnny says monster when Roxanne was reaching out to touch his face.) Everyone got her message and left quickly before they get sprayed again,"Wow works on both dogs and people who miss behave." Said Layla putting the garden hose back in its place.

Jay came back to the group and went to Layla's side,"What did I miss?" said Jay. "Your Girl just sprayed the Auradonians with a garden hose like dogs."said Carlos. "Jay looked at Layla with a smile then hugged her from behind,"That's my girl." he said kissing her cheek. "Sorry to interupt but you guys better get ready for the coronation." said Lonnie. The Vks and Layla nodded then walked to their dorms to get dressed,"See ya guys." said Layla leaving with Lonnie. (Outfit #2 - cgi/set?id=18689...) Layla was finished with her hair then fasten her shoes so she wouldn't fall when she gets on the carriage and a knock on the door,"it's open." Said Layla and Lonnie in unison.

Evie open wearing a blue layered dress,"You guys ready." She said. "Yeah let's go." Said Lonnie. Layla, Lonnie and Evie met up with Mal and Jay at the school entrance,"Hey where's Ben?"said Layla. "He's coming its that he has get something." Said Mal. "In the mean time can you tell me about about the other VKs on the isle of the lost." Said Layla curiously. "Well there's Freddie Facilier who likes to bring trouble when it comes to black magic like her dad." Said Mal. "There's Clayton's son who can be jerk sometimes and has his way of things." Said Evie. "Sounds like Jordan when someone takes her lamp." Said Layla chuckling. "And Evie,Mal if Jay does take her lamp give him a big smack on the head." She said.

Jay rolled his eyes at Layla then saw Ben heading this way,"Ben come on we don't all day." Yelled Jay and helped Layla getting on the carriage. As well Ben doing the same for Mal while Evie left to find Demon Jr. and Carlos,"Layla aren't you bringing Shadow with you." Said Ben "He actually with my dad right now getting my . . ." Layla looked at Mal and at jay quickly,"motorcycle fixed." Said Layla."Ok then." Said Ben noticing Layla's behavior. Meanwhile the Villains were watching Auradon live at the coronation,"This Snow White live as we watch Ben and Layla walking with their Princess and Boo." Said Snow White. The screen shows Ben helping Mal off then Jay was doing the same,"Well if it isn't . . ." Said the evil queen in shock. "My daughter." Said Maleficent. "Atta boy Jay. That's my son with the Rider." Said Jafar.

Everyone was in their positions Layla,Mal and Jay at the front while Beats and Belle were at the left side of the Fairygod mother hlding her magicwand then the guards opened the doors to reveal Ben walking down the looked ahead to see his family reaching closer to middle of the room he stopped and took a knee,"Do you ben promise to make Auradon the . . ." Fairygod mother continued while Layla was zoning out on her speech looking at her brother smiling and her parents then felt something wet on her cheek,"Hey your alright?" said Jay holding her hand in his. Layla side wiping away a tear,"Its almost time for me to go Jay. I can feel it." she said then looked back at the ceremony. "Then its an honor to "Fairygod mother was interupted when somene took the wand out of her hands making everyone gasp in shock. "Child what are you doing." yelled Fairygod mother.

"If you won't make me beautiful then I'll do it make myself." said Jane casting the spell making the wand spark up into the ceiling. Mal ran towards Jane and took the wand from her while Jay, Evie, and Carlos ran to her side,"Stay back ben." said Mal. "Mal are you really going to do this?" said Ben taking a step closer. "I said Stay back!" said Mal pointing the wand at him. "I told you. She was evil."said Audrey then stepped back when Mal looked at her. "You really want to." said Ben. "We have no choice Ben our parents . . ." said Mal. "Mal remember what I told you,'If you cant make a choice the choice chooses you." said Layla going in front of Ben. "I think I want to be good. And we are not our parents." said Mal. Layla smiled at her then a load noise came from the door making everyone jump,"What was that?" said Carlos as a portal opens in front of the door where Ben walked in before.

"It time for me to go."said Layla. "What?" said Ben. "Mom and dad will tell you after I go through that portal also no matter what your the best brother anyone could ask for."said Layla then turned to her friends smiling at them,"As for you guys Im so glad that you let me be your friends and I'll always contact you when im gone. Im going to miss all of you." said Layla starting to tear up then hugged her friends and family. "Your ready Layla." said Johnny who was holding her bags and Shadow on his left shoulder. Layla looked back at her friends and family ten back to her dad,"Not quite." said Layla as she transformed her clothes ( cgi/set?id=18736...) "Ok now im ready. Bye ya guys." she said taking her slizzard and putting him on her right shoulder then whistled for her bike to come and took her bags from her dad's hands.

"If you need me give a call." said Johnny as Layla got her motorcycle. "I will wish me luck." said Layla hugs her dad then drives through the portal and vanished. Johnny smiled to where layla disappeared then faced Ben and the Vks,"She's really lucky to be with you and I better get going. The world can't save itself." said Johnny leaving the building with his bike. Mal was confused until she understood what he meant."Are you guys ready to start our new year here in Auradon?" said Mal putting her hand in the middle. Jay and Evie nodded and did the same including Ben,"Are guys sure about this even though our parents are going to be really mad at us?"said Carlos. "Your parents can't reach you here." said Ben. Carlos smiled then joined hand with his friends until a load thunder sound echoed around the room and a green smoke emerge inside the room.


End file.
